villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Demona
Demona is one of the two primary antagonists of the Disney animated series, ''Gargoyles. ''She is an incredibly powerful warrior and tactician, but also possesses an extreme, though not unwarranted, hatred of mankind. She is a major player in all three of the major villain wars, though she does not appear in Disney Vs Non Disney Villains until the second war. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two The Woman in the Shadows Demona remains out of the opening skirmishes of the war, though she notices her partner, David Xanatos, failing to acquire the assistance of Cobra Commander. She voices some concern, only to be reassured that all went according to plan. Battle on Snake Mountain Xanatos, after introducing Demona to his new associate, Dr. Drakken, sends her to investigate Snake Mountain. While there, Demona encounters the powerful sorcerer, Skeletor. She attempts to kill him using her ray gun, but Skeletor uses shield charms to deflect her blasts. After Skeletor destroys her weapon, Demona tactically retreats. Attacking Cobra Mansion After Cobra Commander attempts an assassination upon Xanatos, Demona gives into her primal fury. Laser rifle in hand, she storms Cobra's compound while the commander talks business with his arms dealer, Destro. Demona uses the cover of smoke to take out two of Cobra's men and the sparks from a live wire to take out the other three. The Baroness steps in, shielding Cobra Commander from an attack, but ends up injured from Demona's savage assault. As Cobra and the Baroness escape, Demona is left in the room with Destro, who surprisingly lets Demona continue her attack. Demona follows Cobra to his escape chopper, only to be shot out of the air by his cane laser. Nonetheless, she survives. Seizing Power The brief encounter with Destro is not lost on Demona. The two meet again, Demona impressed with Destro's rebellious streak against Cobra, Destro impressed by Demona's skills in "espionage, sabotage, infiltration, and assassination." The weapons dealer later suggests that Demona take command of Xanatos's alliance should anything happen to the criminal mastermind. Sure enough, Xanatos falls to the Shredder in combat; Demona thus takes control of the faction. Only one member of the faction, Anton Sevarius, truly takes to her leadership; together, the two free Thailog, a clone of the deceased hero, Goliath. Disgraced Fox, Xanatos's wife, frees him from the Shredder's clutches. After Xanatos discovers Sevarius and Demona's treachery in freeing Thailog, he expels both of them from his alliance. Demona, running low on resources, pays a visit to a mysterious salesman of magic items. Demona tries to purchase the Grimorum Aronorum, a powerful book of spells, but the salesman refuses to give it up so quickly. The two compromise; Demona will get a few select spells, and, should she use those wisely, the hooded stranger will give up the rest of the book. As Xanatos returns home, the shadowy Ebon attacks. He punches Demona, to little effect. He calls in his assistant, Shiv, to finish the job, but Demona shoots him with a laser cannon. She guns down Ebon, but her blasts have decidedly minimal effect on the shadow creature. When Ebon knocks her down yet again, Demona resorts to her new spells. Ebon is helpless as the powerful magic vaporizes him. Cursed But Demona's troubles grow more perilous. Xanatos's assistant, Owen, curses Demona to become a human by day, gargoyle by night. While she adjusts, she hires the mutant Fang, an old experiment of Sevarius, to kill the Shredder's associate, Karai. Fang fails in his mission. After getting a sense of humanity, Demona adopts the false name, "Dominique Destine," and re-approaches her old ally, Destro. He introduces her to Cobra Commander. Demona gains Cobra's trust in pledging her monetary assistance to his faction, though she notices Dr. Sevarius has joined up with Cobra's forces. All the while, she, Thailog, and Destro scheme to take Cobra down from inside out. Gallery Demona.jpg Demona.png Category:Xanatos's Alliance Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Victims of Chernabog Category:Immortals Category:Shendu and Valmont's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Snow Queen Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Marvel Disney Villains War